


Summisus Sidera (Cascading Stars)

by urajilpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, OT9 (EXO), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urajilpark/pseuds/urajilpark
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a young boy whose life and dreams are much more ahead of him. Much to his dismay, he was stuck with no other choice but to face his fate and being the son of Apollo. Carrying all the responsibilities and the faults his father put on his hands, he was torn between hurt and betrayal. There are a lot of things he wished he could do and change. Mostly, he wanted to assert peace and freedom for the sake of his own life and sanity.Park Chanyeol is a praetor of the Twelfth Legion in Camp Jupiter. He was raised and taught how to lead, solve, and battle most of his life. Being one of the few children of Vulcan, his specialty is in forges, and his pyrokinetic abilities, which helps him make his creations a lot more powerful and make them do things to suit his needs for the weapons and the protection of the camp. One day, the most dreaded day has arrived. Chanyeol has to put his skills and knowledge to the test. In the quest of saving his home and the people around him.During the journey of each individual, they stumbled upon each other, with different worlds yet similar fate, they realized it is best if they work together. Sapere Aude.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Summisus Sidera (Cascading Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! this is the second fiction that I'll hopefully finish this time around >< i badly want to write a chanbaek fic which is deeply inspired by percy jackson au (minus the original characters ofc). i wanted to test my skills and imagination this time and to see how the story will end. i hope u enjoy this fic as much as i enjoy writing it! take care and be safe <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And knowledge itself, is power

It was dark, rainy, and slippery.

Baekhyun had been running and hiding in what feels like forever. He feels a grumble beneath his feet, the sound of the thunderclap, and then the anticipated lightning. He wanted to look back, to see what Jongdae did to slow down the chase of the monster. But the sound of footsteps (and hooves) coming from his friends assured him that he too should keep going.

After the short showcase, he felt a strong wind forming which brush past him, it feels like it is slowly turning into a small tornado of some sort but still, he keeps his legs running.

“Turn right, Baek!”

He heard the shout of command coming from his friend, Sehun. Obediently, he turned his direction towards the right, and with his sharp sight, he saw a trapdoor that is perfect for hiding and resting for a while. It is a man-made hideout created by someone who is one of them, he thought. He raised his hand, feeling the energy from the tip of his fingers produced specks of light, each speck went to the corners of the trapdoor and opened the passageway for his friends to jump inside. He saw the disheveled looks and a few scratches on his friends' faces. It made his heart clench at its slightest.

“Faster!”

He told them in a hushed tone, before looking up and seeing the silhouette of a cape buffalo which can be seen from a distance. And without wasting any time, Baekhyun followed suit inside the hideout.

Baekhyun felt his feet land on a carpeted floor. He looked around before heaving a sigh. They’ve been restless for almost a week. Fighting and running away from monsters and creatures has become a daily basis for almost three years of his life ever since he had no other choice but to run away from his home, and away from his mother. You see, Baekhyun isn’t a normal 17-year-old boy, or that’s what he’s been told by their fellow satyr companion named, Adrian Beaumont. The satyr found them two weeks ago as they scouted on the outskirts of Long Island, New York. Trudging from one place to another because now and then, they would stumble upon different monsters and creatures whose goal is to kill them. As for Baekhyun, he doesn’t know why.

His eyes scanned the room, the four specks of orbs lit up the place perfectly to see the details. Each of his friends had gotten their places to sit and lay down on, with the extra sleeping bags that are kept inside in one of the cabinets. He found them bandaging and cleaning up their wounds and scratches. He kneeled, muttering a Greek word that he isn’t familiar with.

“ _Therapévo._ ”  
The room began to light up in a pale yellow glow. Baekhyun heard the sighs of relief coming from his friends. It made him feel proud and tired but as long as he cured the people who he considers like family, then he is fine.

“Thanks, hyung.” Sehun smiled at him gratefully. His head rested on his backpack.

Baekhyun nodded, acknowledging Sehun before his eyes landed on Jongdae who gestured the other on a sleeping bag sprawled across the carpeted floor that is opposite from his. Wordlessly, Baekhyun went straight to the material and laid down. He let out a sigh of relief before fixing his position, eyes looking towards Jongdae who is currently bandaging the gash of wound beneath his knee. He isn’t that skilled to know how to aid a wound, and it made him sad.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a wince which made Jongdae look up and gave Baekhyun a grunt.

“You’ve had seen worse than this, Baek, and it is not from me,” Jongdae said, before both of them heard someone clears their throat. They looked up and saw Sehun sitting up from his sleeping bag, eyes glaring at them.

“If you guys are planning to bring that embarrassing thing up, I won’t hesitate to blow you two away from this place,” Sehun grunted. A giggle escaped from Baekhyun’s mouth before crawling his way towards Sehun. He cooed at the younger before laying his head on the other’s shoulder. They settle for a comfortable silence before one of them spoke up.

“So… What’s the plan?” asked Jongdae who is now stuffing the first-aid kit inside his backpack.

All eyes went towards Adrian, who is busily munching on an empty can of pork and beans. The poor satyr looks nervous and worried at the same time. He sighed tiredly, ears pointed downwards as if he was having a self-pity session. Sehun lightly kicked him on his hooves, giving him an assuring nod which shifted Adrian’s mood from sad to joyful.

Baekhyun felt Sehun move in his sitting position. “Wait, hyung,” he said, eyes looking towards Jongdae and then at Adrian curiously. “May I ask why and what the fuck is that creature chasing us earlier?”

Jongdae, who sat opposite from Baekhyun, scowled at Sehun and scolded him about cussing. Baekhyun just shook his head and looked at Adrian, who is eyeing the trio amusedly, a smile plastered on the young satyr’s face. The two looked at each other, noticing that Baekhyun’s waiting for the satyr for an answer. He saw the smile on Adrian’s face faltered, sighing before making a sound that seems like a bleat of a goat. The satyr usually does that whenever he feels sad, nervous, or anything that includes negative emotions and feelings.

“That monster… It’s a Catoblepas,” Adrian said in a hushed voice, knowing well that mentioning a monster’s name may do them possible harm even if they’re hiding. The three of them listen intently, waiting for the other to explain further.

Adrian fixed his position, sitting properly so that they can hear him.

“They were famously known as Katobleps even when modernization reigned upon the ancient. It is usually found in depths that are a lot more dangerous than the underworld itself. It has a poisonous breath and a pair of eyes that can turn you into a statue in a matter of seconds—”

“Just like Medusa,” Jongdae said, expressing his thoughts aloud. The satyr’s eyes widened, looking at Jongdae and the trapdoor before saying, “You should be careful when speaking of a monster or a creature's name out loud. The names too have power, and by being that careless, it could easily track us down if not careful enough,” he explained, a hint of fear can be heard behind his voice. They felt the atmosphere of the room shifted. It is all mixed emotions, and Baekhyun can feel that none of those are good. All of them seem to be deep in their train of thoughts, and with this, the satyr chooses to carry on with his explanation.

“That’s the reason I told you guys earlier to keep running and don’t look back. Because once that monster caught up, all of us are dead by now,” Adrian shivered when he said “dead”, casting his eyes down and bleating sadly.

“This is my first ever mission, and I don’t want to fail or to be taken my license away as a _keeper_ ,” he added, “I have a lot of things to prove in my family. Most of the satyrs..,” he trailed off.

“What happened?” Asked Sehun, earning a light elbow on his side from Baekhyun.

The satyr shook his head. “Most of the newly trained satyrs failed to do their very first mission: bring the demigods back to camp for safety,” Adrian elaborated, “It is either a demigod will be gone before stepping inside the safety barrier, or both of them, including the satyr, will be gone in a blink of an eye,” the satyr told them, noticing his mood becoming sadder.

Baekhyun saw Sehun opening his mouth again but he immediately stopped the latter from asking more questions because he can tell that the satyr could cry anytime soon. He pats the satyr’s leg lightly as if telling him that it will be fine and he will succeed. It made Adrian smile, even if it's small. A sign of gratitude and appreciation can be seen in his eyes.

Jongdae rubbed the back of his nape, “I know I asked this earlier and I will ask it again,” he said sheepishly, “What’s the plan?”

All of them looked at each other. Adrian is currently munching another metal can but this time, it is an empty can of soda. They waited for the satyr to finish his snack, giving him some time to calm down.

“We are close to our destination,” he said once he swallowed the last bits of the can. “We are halfway to the top of the camp. Once we get inside the barrier, we’ll be safe–”

“What do you mean by _camp_?” Sehun is the one to cut off the satyr’s sentence this time.

Jongdae nodded, “And what barrier?”

Adrian looked at them one by one, contemplating whether to say it or not. But thankfully, he did. “There’s a camp not too far from here, and before you ask me where we are right now— we are currently in Montauk, and we are at the end of Long Island,” he informed them, patiently waiting for them to absorb the information before continuing. “This hill we are in right now is called Half-Blood Hill and it is named because a lot of people like you are in the place known as Camp Half-Blood.”

Baekhyun couldn’t absorb the words quickly, or maybe he is just too stubborn to accept the fact that he is living this kind of lifestyle. But instead of letting himself be eaten by his thoughts, he chose to listen to the satyr who is still explaining.

“The camp has magical borders which are enforced by the Golden Fleece, retrieved by the Lord of satyrs himself, Grover Underwood, the Cyclops Tyson, and the well-known demigods are Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, and Annabeth Chase. It was a mission. They have stolen it from Polyphemus' island and were placed on Thalia's pine tree which— may I add— withering at that time. The head counselors ensured that no monster could get into camp. The Fleece stays on the tree, guarded by the dragon Peleus, its magical powers protecting the camp from monsters and invaders.” The satyr told them with a look of pride as if he was reminiscing those times.

“Hopefully, we will get there by tomorrow. By the time the sun rays hit the trees, we must travel upon the hill, and there, you can get your wounds healed properly and be trained,” Adrian told them with a serious tone in his voice. This is the first time Baekhyun ever saw the satyr speak with determination and seriousness. “I will lead you towards the camp, and keep in mind with the surroundings especially that we are getting close to our destination. Let us expect that there’ll be more monsters who will try to intervene with us even before we reach the entrance of the camp.”

After Adrian finishes the last sentence, Sehun began to yawn and stretched his long arms overhead. “Well, since we are going in for a fight tomorrow, might as well catch up some z’s because I’m sure my skills can come in handy,” he said sleepily, laying down before he looks at them, noticing that he might doze off any minute.

“If I were you, I will be sleeping.”

They chuckled at Sehun because as he finished his last word, he immediately dozed off, slipping away from reality and into slumbers.

The satyr looked at Jongdae, “You should be careful, son of Zeus. It has been so long ever since a child of the Big Three has been brought in the camp. You are one of the greatest targets of the monsters and creatures that are sent from the pits of the underworld. Anything or everything might happen as long as they’ll get you,” the satyr warned him.

“And as for you, Byun Baekhyun,” Adrian looked at him, eyes shining with what seems like a hopeful glint.

Baekhyun shivered when Adrian mentioned his full name, it has been so long ever since he heard the surname and it quickly made him miss his home and the warm smiles from his mother.

“You will have to be prepared.”

That night, Baekhyun dreamt of a foreign land, with different people which speak a different language. He can’t understand what language are they speaking. Maybe because he can only understand English and of course, his mother tongue which is Korean; might as well include Greek because he can fully understand Greek writings or maybe it is only because his dyslexia is kicking in every time he stumbles upon words and words of readings when he was attending school somewhere in New York. His historian professor, Mr. Peterson, is one of the best people he has ever met during those times.

He looked around. Confused, and curiosity building up inside him. He watches a few people pass through him, like literally, as if he was a floating soul. It caught him by surprise.

Am I dead? He thought. But his idea immediately changed his mind because he realized that he was inside a camp, but it is not the so-called Camp Half-Blood that Adrian has told them before. Baekhyun can tell that it is a lot more different, despite not seeing what the latter looks like.

He feels like an intruder but being a ghost-like figure will be favorable right now, seeing that a lot of these people he saw dressed up like Roman guards and they are in for a fight if he was to be seen or caught. It is also obvious because he notices that some of the campers wore a violet shirt, with a golden-yellow logo put in the middle named SPQR, trudging back inside the same building structures that he assumes; must be the cabins. The camp seems to be more serious, and strict. Each camper had their duty to do, busying themselves with whatever tasks they are assigned. He observes them and notices that the place gives out an Ancient Roman vibe to it.

‘Ah, I must be in Rome,’ Baekhyun supposed to himself.

Baekhyun walked further and notices a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank with Roman guards standing out in front of it. Over the doorway, hangs a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.

‘That’, Baekhyun thought, ‘looks like a minimalized White House.’

He walked closer, enough to take a good look at the interior inside the structure. Baekhyun couldn’t help but gasp at the design of the building. Inside, on the ceiling glitters a mosaic, which he assumes are brothers. Baekhyun couldn't lay a finger on it but he is certain might have stumbled upon a story about them.

He remembers a vivid memory of his mother, as she sat at the side of Baekhyun’s bed, sharing a tell-tale about the two siblings named Romulus and Remus. While the young Baekhyun listened happily, her mother would usually caress the crown of his head. He likes his mother’s bedtime stories, always about the Ancient Greek and Roman. He wonders what’s the reason his mother is so fascinated by these two historical highlights, and just like his mother, he too is fascinated by it.

Beneath the mosaic, is a wolf with beautiful chocolate red fur and eyes as silver as mist. Despite being a wolf, Baekhyun noticed the animal sat proudly and powerful. He wondered if the wolf is more than just a wolf.

_“I am.”_

A woman’s voice spoke up in Baekhyun’s mind. His eyes widened, feeling alert, and scared all at once. ‘This must be the she-wolf mother tackled when she told me the story about the two brothers.’ Baekhyun thought to himself.

 _“You are correct,”_ the woman’s voice said humbly. _“Do not be afraid, for you are safe within my protection,”_ the wolf assured Baekhyun, not moving a single muscle, but this time, her eyes were trained on where he is.

“Who are you?”

Baekhyun dared to ask. His eyes narrowed, never leaving the wolf. He is afraid that it might pounce on him once he looked away even for a millisecond.

_“I am Lupa, an immortal Roman wolf goddess who trains Roman demigods in the ways of Rome.”_

The wolf, or Lupa, introduced herself. Baekhyun remembers the name.

“Lupa…,” He muttered to himself. “You are the she-wolf who saves the two brothers that were thrown on the Tiber River,” Baekhyun recalled the story.

It is Remus and Romulus. The twin sons of Mars and Rhea Silvia, who was thrown into the Tiber River at the command of their great-uncle Amulius. They were saved by a great she-wolf who nurtured and raised them as her own. Having grown strong under her guidance, the twins would go on to destroy Amulius and establish the city of Rome.

He notices what seems to be a smile forming on her face.

_“I am pleased to know that you can still remember the story of my pups.”_

She stood up, and walked around Baekhyun, taking in his figure and appearance.

 _“A son of Phoebus, I see. It has been a while ever since a son of him has been put to a very big quest,”_ she spoke with ease yet in affirmation. It made Baekhyun listen, senses awake, and aware.

Baekhyun looked at her, “Phoebus…?” A view of confusion is slowly forming on his face.

“What do you mean?”

He felt the wind brush past him, his white platinum hair falling slightly blocking the vision of his sight.

 _“If only you were here, I would gladly train you, demigod,”_ she said honestly, sitting in front of where Baekhyun is standing. She maintained a good distance between them, around five feet apart.

Lupa was about to open her mouth again when they heard approaching footsteps.

 _“You cannot be seen,”_ Lupa reminded him inside his head, _“But I will have to end this discussion_.”

The she-wolf gave him a small smile before nodding its head as if bidding him goodbye.

 _“This won’t be the last time we’ll see each other again, Byun Baekhyun,”_ she told him.

_“I’ll see you soon.”_

Baekhyun felt that he is slowly slipping away from the dream and before he completely blacks out, he saw a tall man at the entrance. He noticed the huge pair of ears, almond-shaped eyes, and surprisingly, he heard a voice so deep.

Baekhyun couldn’t make out the words, it sounded muffled yet, he found himself wanting to listen more to it.

He was awoken by a harsh wind as if it slapped him. Baekhyun sat up, looking around. He eyes Sehun and began to curse at him.

“I’ll fucking blind you, Se—,” Baekhyun was cut off when someone shoved a piece of bread inside his mouth, which he happily munched on. He notices that everyone is already prepared and had freshened up and before he can complain, Adrian already spoke up.

“We’ve been trying to wake you up for almost an hour, but you were too into your dream that you were muttering something that we cannot understand,” the satyr looked at him worriedly.

Jongdae helped him stand up, giving him his clothes and some hygiene kit.

“Everything alright, Baek?”

Baekhyun nodded, grabbing the things from Jongdae’s hands. “Just the usual weird dream,” he said casually, earning him a look from his friends.

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “What is it this time?”

It is normal for them to have dreams like this. There will be occurrences in which all of their dreams are connected as if it is made in sequence. They all agreed to talk about it whenever they have the time and despite being clueless about what is going on, the three of them are still trying to figure it out.

“I met a Roman goddess named Lupa,” Baekhyun said, slinging the quiver behind his back. It was a gift from his father, just before the time he ran away. She said that his father had sent him the package, reminding him that his father still knows what or which Baekhyun is interested in. She told him that the quiver, the bow, and the arrows are magical and they would be put to good use when the right time comes. It was the last time he had a proper celebration for his birthday.

“Hello? Earth to Baekhyun?”

He saw fingers snapping at him. Jongdae looked at him curiously, “I said, what did she say?”

Baekhyun shook his head, muttering a quick apology before explaining.

“She said she would’ve trained me if I were there with her.”

He looked at Adrian, who seems to be deep in thought but is still paying attention to Baekhyun’s words. He knows something, Baekhyun assumed.

“Do you know who she is, goatie?” Baekhyun asked, earning him a look of humor from Sehun. All of them know how Adrian despises that nickname that they gave him but it is obvious that the satyr secretly liked it.

“It is a long story but to make it short: she and her camp, Camp Jupiter, are one of the alliances of Camp Half-Blood during the Second Giant War. All hell breaks loose during those times when the Titans and the Olympians fought again, but this time, with the help of the demigods and the rest of our kind,” Adrian’s eyes were distant as if he was reminiscing them.

“It was the infamous Prophecy of Seven, which lead the Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter make peace after the war ended.”

His breath was caught in his throat, he had been in the so-called Camp Jupiter, it was the place in his dreams. “That’s where the settings of my dreams are,” Baekhyun informed them.

He saw the satyr’s eyes widen, “The wolf goddess had summoned you then, but like, virtually?” Adrian suggested, “I don’t know how the system works most of the time when it comes to summoning or what-not. The gods and goddesses are unpredictable sometimes,” and with that, they heard the sound of thunder outside their hideout.

“Sorry,” Adrian smiled sheepishly.

The four of them chuckled. “Let us double-check, shall we?” Jongdae suggested.

After ensuring that all of the things they needed are packed and ready (with Adrian hoarding the metal scraps and cans in the bunker), they began their journey towards the camp.

It has been an hour ever since they left the safety of their hideout when they heard one of their stomachs began to grumble. At first, the satyr thought it was a monster lurking in the forest but it turns out to be Sehun’s stomach.

“I kinda get hungry easily,” Sehun explained embarrassingly as he ate ambrosia provided by Adrian. The younger was perched on a tree branch while the rest sat down on the ground.

The satyr hummed in contentment. “It’ll only be a 30 to 45 minutes walk,” he informed them happily, but the joy in his eyes was easily gone when he began to sniff the air.

“Monsters.”

All four of them stood up. Sehun landing lightly on the ground to avoid creating anymore sound that can detect them easily. Baekhyun grabbed the bow tightly in his hands, sensing the surroundings for any possible ambush.

They saw a glint coming from Jongdae’s spear. One of the two gifts that he received from his father, Zeus. It is the Spear of Triam, the combined weapons of the Big Three: Zeus’ Thunderbolt, Poseidon’s Trident, and Hades’ Pitchfork. The spear which slain the Titan lord Kronos during the first war between the Titans and Olympians. Even from the innocent light, Baekhyun could see the power the spear held, especially when Jongdae began to use it during a fight. He was a monster on the battlefield, and Baekhyun is one to admit that.

Baekhyun heard a gasp escaped from Adrian’s lips, he was about to shush him but was stunned when he followed the direction where the satyr’s looking. Around twenty feet from where they stand, Baekhyun saw a figure on what seems to be the body of a lion. But compared to its normal size, this one was abnormally huge and has the head of a man. A tail of a scorpion can be seen swaying from its back. Baekhyun gulped, this thing is _way_ more deadly than the rest they encountered.

“T-that’s a manticore,” Adrian stuttered. “You may want to avoid the tail because that one can kill you instantly. It happened once to Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. During their mission to fetch the Golden Fleece, she was stabbed by the manticore. But thank the gods, she was healed by the Fleece during their journey on the way back to the camp.”

All of them nodded in unison, planning a way to defend themselves and to attack the monster.

Sehun made a whistle, earning the attention of the manticore. They heard a loud growl, and before they knew it, the monster is charging in their direction.

Jongdae looked at him bewilderedly. “Are you fucking out of your mind? What do you think you’re doing?”

“My plan!” Sehun shouted before the trees began to shake violently as strong winds gather around them.

It is when they realized they are already up in mid-air. With quick instincts, Baekhyun picked up the strategy that Sehun’s trying to convey. He looked at Jongdae who immediately got the message. He raised his spear towards the sky and within a second, a flash of lightning connected towards the weapon. Jongdae pointed his spear towards the charging animal, the distance between them around ten feet this time.

“Baekhyun, light!”

It was his cue. He closed his eyes and began to focus on the pit of his stomach, feeling the energy running through his body. Baekhyun opened them, and instead of his usual hazel color eyes, it is now replaced with empty sockets that are glowing brightly. Baekhyun heard Adrian gushed in amazement. The rays of the sun seem to shine on him and with that, he blasted a line of light in the same direction where Jongdae’s spear is pointing.

Sehun moved them with the sway of his arms as if dancing afloat. Thankfully, Jongdae too had the skill of flying and so he follows his way to attack the manticore but remained a good distance to avoid being stab. Baekhyun grabbed an arrow behind his back and began to aim towards the monster. Counting down the meters as he approached closer. He calculates and analyzes the speed and the time.

Drawing in his bow and arrow, he felt the tip of his fingers produced a powerful source of light, channeling it inside the arrow as it gathers the energy and began to glow brightly.

Jongdae looked at him over his shoulder, giving him a curt nod as if signaling him to shoot, and without wasting any more time, Baekhyun let go of the arrow and in its lightspeed, the arrow hit the monster right in the eye.

They heard a loud bellow from the manticore before combusting in a speck of dust of gold.

Adrian let out a bleat before looking at them with a blush creeping on his face in embarrassment.

“Among the fights that I have witnessed and helped to battle with you, this one is so far the scariest I’ve seen.” The satyr admitted.

The trio sat down on the ground, feeling the exhaustion consuming them.

“Nope. I cannot heal you guys right now,” Baekhyun said exasperatedly. His head resting on the trunk of the tree.

Sehun looked at them tiredly, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Next stop, Camp Half-Blood.”


End file.
